


Taivaallinen johdatus

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bureaucracy, Dialogue-Only, Heaven, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: — Kuka hullu antoi teidän vastuullenne ihmiskohtalot? Minä en antaisi teidän hoitaa edes fletkumatoa!





	Taivaallinen johdatus

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: S  
> Paritus: Harry/Lorcan d'Eath (kuukauden velho Rown kotisivulla joskus muinoin)  
> Tyylilaji: huumoriyritelmä
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 097. Oma valinta = taivas ja Kaiken maailman ficlettejä "dialogi" 
> 
> K/H: Tälle on tullut ns. spin-off Rockin' around the Christmas Tree (K-18) (löytyy toistaiseksi vain blogistani ja Finfanfun sivulta Koiranruusu nimelläni), jossa tämän tarinan pariskunta hakee maustetta suhteeseensa tai oikeammin seksielämäänsä...

  
  
  


**Taivaallinen johdatus**

  
  
— Miten niin teidän arkistoijallenne on tapahtunut virhe? Minä olen ollut elossa viimeiset seitsemäntoista vuotta, mutta teidän papereittenne mukaan minä olen ollut kuolleena yksivuotiaasta asti. Nyt te ette pysty päästämään minua taivaaseen, koska taivaspaikkani perustuu ensimmäisen ikävuoteni viattomuuteen eikä todelliseen elinaikaani?  
  
  
— Kyllä, mut-  
  
  
— Kuka hullu antoi teidän vastuullenne ihmiskohtalot? Minä en antaisi teidän hoitaa edes fletkumatoa!  
  
  
— Herra Potter, minä ymmärrän teidän harmistuksenne, mutta tällä tasolla tehdyt virheet ovat ikävä kyllä lähes peruuttamattomia. Me emme voi kuin pyrkiä vahingon minimoimiseen byrokratiassa olevien porsaanreikien kautta.  
  
  
— Hetki hetkeltä tämä paikka alkaa tuntua enemmän helvetiltä kuin taivaalta.  
  
  
— Ei ole mitään tarvetta loukata minua ja kollegoitani, me teemme parhaamme. Sinä olet erityistapaus jopa meidän mittakaavassamme. Ihmisen kohdatessa varman kuoleman, hänen pitäisi kuolla, jotta hänet voitaisiin herättää henkiin ihmeen kautta, kuten Lasarus. Sinä et kuollut vaan jatkoit elämääsi ilman ihmetekoja. Sellainen sotkee arkistot.  
  
  
— Hmh. No, miten tämä farssi saadaan selvitettyä?   
  
  
— Meidän näkemyksemme mukaan paras ratkaisu on liittää sinun kohtalosi toisen tilastollisen mahdottomuuden kanssa, jotta emme sotke useampia ihmiskohtaloita. Taivaallinen johdatus yhdistää Lorcan d'Eathin ja sinun kohtalosi velhomaailman suureksi rakkaustarinaksi, jossa kaksi kuuluisuutta löytää onnen toistensa käsivarsilta. Romanttista eikö totta?  
  
  
— ...  
  
  
— Minun ei ehkä olisi pitänyt innostua tuolla lailla. Siitä on vain niin pitkä aika, kun viimeksi pääsin järjestämään kenenkään rakkauselämää. Tiedät varmastikin, että tämä on vastoin oppejamme, mutta koska virhe oli meidän, me joudumme joustamaan säännöistämme.   
  
  
— ...  
  
  
— Herra Potter, mikä teille tuli? Tehän olette aivan vihreä kasvoiltanne?   
  
  
— Minulla ei ole mitään naisia vastaan, eikä myöskään vampyyreita, mutta en kyllä luovu miehuudestani tai rupea lounaaksi edes maailmanrauhan hyväksi! Valitkaa tehtävään joku muu hullu!  
  
  
— Ei, ei! Ymmärsit väärin, emme me muuta sinua naiseksi. Sitä paitsi herra d'Eath on vain puolivampyyri, mikä siis onkin se tilastollinen mahdottomuus, jonka takia te kaksi sovitte toisillenne. Hänen hittikappaleensa on muuten mahdottoman onnistunut _'Necks to You'_ , oletko kuullut sen?  
  
  
— En, enkä haluakaan kuulla, mutta minulla ei ilmeisesti ole muuta mahdollisuutta.  
  
  
— Kuinka ikävää. No, takaisin asiaan siis. Palattuasi takaisin maanpinnalle, kukistat ensin Voldemortin, sitten etsit käsiisi tulevan kumppanisi ja teet hänelle selväksi, että olet ainoa oikea mies hänelle. Se on tehtäväsi. Hyvää päivän jatkoa. Seuraava sielu, täällä on vapaa asiakasneuvoja!  
  



End file.
